Back Alley Deals
by YouStoleMySocks
Summary: "Not the sound I was hoping for. I much preferred this one." Smut for smut's sake. A slashy oneshot.


**A/N: So I wrote part of this as a gift for CreamsicleOtaku for her Past, Present, Future fic but she had to change a lot of it to get it to fit into the story, meanwhile I liked where it was going so much that I just had to finish it :9 Hope you enjoy it. I own nothing...**

* * *

><p>The sound of footsteps reached his ears. Acting on instinct, Ezio grabbed Desmond and pushed him flat up against the wall.<p>

"What the fu-"

"Quiet _tesoro_." He murmured, pressing his body flush against the other.

Desmond grumbled in irritation, trying to ignore the heat building in his cheeks at Ezio's close proximity. His head was buried in the Italian's chest, his arms pinned awkwardly between them. Ezio, on the other hand, was quite content with his position. Forearms pressed against the wall on either side of Desmond's head, lips just barely touching his ear. His attention was averted, however, when the footsteps grew louder. Four guards walked around the corner.

"Don't breathe." Ezio whispered softly in his ear.

Every muscle in Desmond's body clenched. He mentally bitched out his fingers for curling in the fabric of Ezio's clothes. Said Italian pressed even closer as the guards walked past, _unintentionally_ slipping a knee between Desmond's legs. A jolt shot through Desmond's body and he had to fight with himself not to yell. The guards were joking with each other and drawing far too close for comfort in the process. Desmond's heart was pounding and he had to chew his lip to keep silent. It didn't help when Ezio shifted, his knee rocking up into his groin. And he almost died of disbelief when his hips jerked forward in response. He could imagine the grin on Ezio's face and it set his blood boiling. His blood was quickly chilled however when one of the guards stopped walking. He was peering into the darkness and it looked like he was about to step closer but the other guards called to him. Shrugging his shoulders, the guard returned to the group and they all walked away.

"Get. The fuck. Off me." Desmond growled, only the effect was killed by the slightly breathless quality of his words. Ezio pulled back just far enough to see Desmond's face. He was quite pleased with the rosy blush he found there.

"Why so upset?"

"Don't play dumb with me! You know exactly why I'm upset!"

Ezio smirked and dropped the act. "You didn't like it?"

"No! Excuse me for not enjoying your knee in my crotch while we're hiding from fucking guards!"

Said knee rolled up into said crotch, causing a completely involuntary moan. Ezio's smirk grew three times bigger.

"When you said you _didn't_ like it . . ."

"Fucking prick." Desmond snapped, attempting to shove Ezio away. The Italian moved fast, pinning his hands above his head with one arm.

"Feisty."

Desmond fought against his hold, snarling when he found him to be too strong.

"Not the sound I was hoping for. I much preferred this one."

The Italian's knee ground against his groin, producing a low groan.

"Y-you son of a-"

He was cut off by Ezio's tongue down his throat. Desmond moaned into his mouth, that skillful tongue quickly disarming him. He broke away and, panting for breath, stared up at Ezio. The Italian looked pleased, a smirk curving his lips.

"You taste wonderful." He murmured, mouth descending upon Desmond's neck. The younger moaned softly and arched his back. When Ezio clamped down on his collarbone, he let out a gasp, hips rolling down and forward against the Italian's leg.

"Well, well, _tesoro_. For someone not enjoying this-"

Desmond crushed his lips to his, effectively cutting him off. He fought with everything he had but he was no match and Ezio soon seized control, mapping the other's mouth with his tongue. He released his hold on Desmond's arms so that he could explore, hands trailing under the hoodie along his waist and up his chest. Desmond groaned, his back arching into those hands. And suddenly there were teeth, biting and scraping and _fucking God not there!_ He didn't notice the fingers slipping from his skin to pull the ends of his sleeves over his hands and knot them together. He was far too busy trying to contain his moans.

"So excited over so little." Ezio murmured against moist skin, drawing a shiver from the younger man. "How long have you been abstaining?"

"Fuck you!" he whined, hips thrusting shallowly against the Italian's leg. It was a meaningless attempt at keeping up the irritated façade. He would be more than compliant with whatever Ezio had in mind. And he hoped that, whatever that was, it ended with mind-blowing orgasm. Bent on pulling those scarred lips up to his own, he tried to rake his fingers through long brown hair but found his hands trapped in a makeshift straitjacket. He stared at the tied ends of his sleeves, tried halfheartedly to free himself, and then glared at Ezio. "Care to explain?"

The Italian grinned. "Not at the moment. I'd rather play with this."

And suddenly Desmond couldn't breathe because there was a hand palming the front of his jeans. Gurgling on a moan, he knocked his head back against the wall, completely unaware of the pain and the bump he was sure to have. _Sweet mother of . . fuck . . . Ungh! _His hips ground viciously into that friction and he knew very distinctly that he wanted his pants off. Looping the circle of his arms around the Italian's neck, he pulled him close and buried his face in heated olive skin. Desmond nibbled and caressed at the column of flesh beneath his lips and the hand at his cock squeezed a little too hard in response. Eyes screwing shut, he muffled his sounds of pleasure against his throat. There came a rumble of laughter from the older assassin and he felt fingers slip under his hoodie to trace his spine and muscles. And then they were taking a very determined track downwards into his jeans.

"Ezio." Desmond gasped.

The Italian smirked and covered his mouth with his own, hands pinching and kneading his ass. He swallowed the sound of loss Desmond made at the lack of attention to his cock but it took all of three seconds for him to forget that in favor of those fingers and tongue. All too soon, his lungs began to protest and he broke away for air. The older assassin growled suddenly, hand twisting in the fabric of Desmond's hoodie.

"Ezio?"

Sinking his teeth into a soft earlobe, he hissed. "I would like very much to fuck you."

A wet moan filled Desmond's mouth before he could stop it. Hesitating for half a second, he licked his dry lips and said, "Then what are you waiting for?"

He could feel the smirk against his skin before he was suddenly face to face with the wall, mewling as the Italian yanked his pants out of the way - _hnnnngh! fuck!fuck!fuck!fuck!fuck!fuck!fuck!fuck!_ - fingers, thrusting, twisting inside him, turning his legs to butter beneath him. A strangled sound, half a scream half a moan, caught in his throat when those digits pressed into that perfect little spot.

"There?" Ezio whispered heavy in his ear, crooking his fingers, watching with lust-laden eyes as the man keened. He stroked gently, barely brushing against that spot, making Desmond whine and cry for him to move faster, harder, anything but those brief, phantom touches.

"E-Ez-"he broke off in a wanton yelp as something much _much_ thicker than fingers thrust into him.

The Italian's hips began to roll, rocking the younger man against the wall, and he let out his first sound of pleasure. The noise went straight to Desmond's dick and the heat in his groin only rose as a tongue dug at the shell of his ear, accompanied by the soft grunts that came with each movement of his hips. His eyes screwed shut as a torrent of moans spilled from his mouth in response. The rutting grew in intensity and speed, Ezio's hands clamped on Desmond's hips to pull him into each thrust, and things had just started taking a turn for the carnal when voices echoing off the walls reached them. The older assassin stilled, muffling a groan as every muscle in Desmond's body clenched, including the ones around his cock. The guards were back on their rounds of watch duty. But try hard as he may, the Italian could not control himself and his hips slammed forward. Right into a highly sensitive prostate. Desmond choked on his cry of pleasure.

"Quiet, _amante_, you don't want them to hear you." Ezio murmured in his ear, snapping his hips forward again, just as the guards rounded the corner.

Desmond bit down on the knot of fabric between his hands to keep himself from moaning. He had time for one last coherent thought before there was a hand around his cock and he was falling to silent pieces beneath him. He was going to fucking _kill_ Ezio when this was over. The Italian started a torturous crawl of a pace, thrusting with a force that snapped Desmond's spine ramrod straight, and pulled at his length with a speed that completely contradicted that of his hips. Drops of moisture clinging to his eyelashes, Desmond writhed under the attention, teeth grit around the wad of cloth in his mouth, desperate not to make a sound. The guards drew closer, his heart rate rising with every step along with the strength of Ezio's thrusts. They were laughing and chatting idly amongst themselves as they passed, but his attention was drawn elsewhere when he felt teeth sink into his shoulder, the Italian's attempt at silencing his own noises. Desmond whimpered softly, waves of shivers rolling through his limbs, before his eyes bugged out of his skull in alarm. Even Ezio paused.

"Did you hear something?"

_Shit. Shit. Shit._

"There's nothing there. Come on."

The group of guards disappeared around the corner and Desmond blew an explosive sigh of relief, his body sagging against the Italian's. He felt lips caress his throat and then there was a voice rasping in his ear.

"You haven't forgotten what we were in the middle of, have you?"

"Wha-? _Hurk!_"

The hand at his cock started up an enthusiastic pace while Ezio's hips began to piston at a damn near inconceivable rate. The effect had Desmond gasping for air in between mewls. It only took a few more pulls, a few more thrusts, to send him over the edge. His jaw slackened in a silent scream as the Italian pumped him through his release, splattering the wall with white. He gave a weak moan, Ezio still hammering into him, but an animalistic groan signaled the arrival of his orgasm. Desmond whined softly at the feel of fluid coating his insides.

"_Merda_." Ezio panted into the other's shoulder. He pulled out and Desmond's legs automatically crumpled. He caught him before he could hit the ground, lowering him gently to his knees and laughing softly, "Was I that good?"

Desmond moaned, an expression the Italian took to mean both 'yes' and 'fuck off', and leaned his forehead against the wall, smearing his chin with come. He was too tired to notice and content to stay right were he was but Ezio seemed to have other ideas as he placed a finger beneath the other's chin and tipped his face toward him. He was smirking as he bent down and licked the line of his jaw, lapping up the streak of come. The Italian hummed approvingly. "Perhaps I will have to please you another way later."

A shudder rolled down Desmond's spine and heat pooled in his groin at the promise of a blowjob. Ezio chuckled softly at the brightness in his cheeks and covered the other's mouth his own. After a few lazy slides of his tongue, that had Desmond moaning softly, he pulled back and murmured, "We should go, before the guards come back."

Bound arms looped themselves over his head. "Carry me."

The Italian sighed but it was stained with laughter. "Spoiled child."

He drew Desmond's pants back over his hips before sliding his arms beneath him and lifting him up, bridal-style. Under normal circumstances, he would have started bitching about being carried like that, but as it was he merely settled his head on the Italian's shoulder. Dark laughter rumbled in Ezio's throat and he bit lightly at Desmond's ears, making him squirm.

"Now, let's find us a bed for me to fuck you in."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: The title really has nothing to do with the story but I liked how it sounded, so there . . . XD anywho, I feel like I really suck at writing smut, and the only way to get better at it is to do it often right? . . . At least that's what I tell myself when I wonder why in hell I'm writing things like this XD**

**A/N: ^Attempt at humor fails x.x**


End file.
